Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Plus: Everyone's Powers as One! Protect the Ice Jewel!
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Plus: Everyone's Powers as One! Protect the Ice Jewel! is the first of the New Stage Plus series, which stars all Cures from New Stage 3, as well as Kokoro Pretty Cure! and Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! Plot In a hidden location, a jewel known as the Ice Jewel is guarded. Its power is to bring ice, like glaciers, to the world. If it is in wrong hands, the ice could melt, and a villain called Netsu has taken hold of it, and the ice is starting to melt! In order to take back the jewel, the 47 Pretty Cure will come together to save the ice and the precious jewel! Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage *Kurumi Daisy / Cure Marine Mirage *Myoudouin Sunny / Cure Sunshine Mirage *Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage *Hana Kotoba / Cure Nature Mirage *Aki Tsuchi / Cure Earth Mirage *Ohba Dandelion / Cure Inferno Mirage *Utakaze Arisa / Cure Anime *Kudo Tsubasa / Cure Manga *Sorahoshi Nina / Cure Freedom *Aokawa Yume / Cure Luck *Isuto Jade / Cure Scissor *Nara Kirari / Cure Harmony *Misaki Yukino / Cure Snow *Yukikawa Ame / Cure Future Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Hana *Miracle *Bright *Kira *Jewel *Flare *Angel *Julie *Jamie *Heather *Pika *Rose *Anna Villains *Netsu (movie-exclusive) *Saikan (monsters) Movie-Exclusive Trivia A Scene I Want ''-A Saikan is chasing Coco and Nuts-'' Coco: Where's a Pretty Cure when you need her? ''-Attack hits Saikan-'' Coco+Nuts: Future! Future: Don't worry. You run, I'll take care of this! ''-Saikan grabs Future-'' Future: Maybe not! ''-Two attacks hit the Saikan and Future is free-'' Nuts: Two more Cures came! Future: Thank you...who might you be? Sword: I'm Cure Sword. Moonlight Mirage: And I'm Cure Moonlight Mirage. You are...? Future: Cure Future. I'm from Kokoroland. Sword: Ah. You were born somewhere other than Earth like us? Future: ''-is surprised-'' You weren't born here? Moonlight Mirage: No, but what matters now is, are you okay? Future: Don't worry. I'm fine. Since that Saikan is gone, let's go help the others! Sword+Moonlight Mirage: All of us? Coco: I think you should! Look how similar you all are! Nuts: And you're all powerful! Sword: Okay then! All 3: Let's go! ''-take off-'' Nuts: Let's go find the others! ''-Coco and Nuts run to find other Cures-'' Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:Kokoro Pretty Cure!